Mario's Rock Band
Mario Says That Luigi Got Him A Rock Band Set With Guitars Microphones And Drums So Mario Luigi Jack And Bowser Put On An Own Rock Band Everyone In The Audience Plot The episode takes place after "Mario's Birthday". Mario becomes so happy that Luigi got him a Rock Band. After Mario and Luigi set up the band, they need a singer. Jack Skellington want to be a singer. Then they need another guitar player. When they hear a guitar player from downstairs, they saw Bowser is playing his guitar. Jack hits Bowser with the baseball bat and brought him to their room and the Mario Bros tell Bowser to be their second guitar player. Bowser refuses but the brothers plead. Then Bowser agrees to be their fourth band player. Then Bowser says that his guitar is Guitar Hero. Then, Norbert and Jean ask Bowser if they can fix Bowser guitar. By the time Norbert and Jean were done fixing Bowser's guitar, Mario and his friend went to their backyard to play their style band. The teenagers said that they Sucked (which make Mario and Luigi thought that they're awesome). Then Gonzo who came from the bushes said that Mario and his friends were good at playing band. So they get to be famous and went with Gonzo to band practice. Gonzo Takes The Record To Little Jerry Big Jeffy Chrissy And Rockin' Richard They Listen To The Record After the record Mario and his friends get to perform at the concert. So their in. At the concert, Mario was excited to perform at the concert. they sing Little Jerry's Song Surprise Dr. Teeth And The Electric Mayhem said that The Rockin' Mario Bros are bad at playing their band. Gonzo Little Jerry Big Jeffy Chrissy And Rockin' Richard told Luigi to come with him. The band Gonzo And Little Jerry And Monotones said that Luigi should be pretty strong and cool. Then Luigi is off to dress his awesome dashiki and necklace with a star and his sunglasses. At the second concert, they played Little Jerry's Song Proud But Luigi played his drum out loud. Mario tell him to stop but Luigi ignored Mario and throw his stick at him. Mario said goodbye to Luigi and leave the concert along with Bowser. Back home, Mario write a letter to Luigi that he is running away from home because Luigi is a better musician than him. As Mario left he ran away from home to the Death Forest, Luigi, sad, regrets everything that he has done and wonders where does Mario went, foreshadowing what happens next. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Jack Skellington *Bowser *The Ehh Guy *Gonzo The Great *Little Jerry *Big Jeffy *Chrissy *Rockin' Richard *Doctor Teeth Floyd Pepper Zoot Janice & Animal (As The Guys That Are Watching The Band's Show) *Homer Bart Marge Lisa Maggie Moe Mr. Burns And Krusty *Toad And Toadette *Batman And Robin *Norbert And Jean Edits Surprise And Proud Are The 2 Songs by The Rockin Mario Bros. We Are All Monsters Fur Glass Breaking Man Shitting In The Toilet Suspense Strike Cleveland No No No No No Nooo Music Where Grover Gets The Count Too Many Hot Dogs Music Where Grover and His Friends Where Sinking Sequel Mentioned earlier, Mario's Rock Band is a sequel to Mario's Birthday. After the events of Mario's Rock Band, The Third Movie takes place as a sequel. There are three parts to the third movie. Category:Episodes